noche de invierno
by edgichi
Summary: que pasaría si Oz y Alice están solos en la mansión vessalius en una noche de invierno?  pésimo summary pasen y lean es mi primer one shot


Bueno este es mi primer one shot y la primera vez que escribo sobre pandora, espero les guste y por favor opinen.

PD: por fin lo subí XD

Bueno espero les guste y solo queda decir que pandora no me pertenece, si lo hiciera ya el padre de Oz estaría más que muerto por mal nacido u.u

Noche de Invierno:

Era una noche de invierno en la mansión de los Bessalius y fuera de esta nevaba como nunca antes lo había pasado, dentro del lugar en un amplio salón se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios mirando con algo de aburrimiento a el fuego en la chimenea mientras que una morena estaba al otro lado de la sala en otro sillón recostada mirando al chico que estaba pensativo –oye Oz- llamo la chica al joven rubio.

Dime Alice- dijo el aun sin apartar su vista del fuego.

El cabeza de algas, cuándo volverá?- dijo ella con algo de fastidio.

Posiblemente él y Ada vuelvan mañana por la mañana, no podrán volver hoy por la fuerte tormenta de nieve- dijo mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

Salir ellos dos y dejarnos aquí aburridos- dijo la pelinegra haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

El tío Oscar nos ofreció llevarnos con él a ver al duque Barma, y tu no quisiste ir- dijo el soltando un pequeño bostezo.

No es el punto- dijo Alice tomando una cobija que había en el sillón arropándose.

Tienes frio?- pregunto Oz por fin apartando su mirada del fuego y centrándola en su chain.

No- dijo la chica apartando su mirada del rubio.

La noche será larga… no hay nadie excepto nosotros aquí- dijo el chico volviendo a ver el fuego.

Cállate estúpido sirviente!- grito la chain aun sin mirarlo.

El chico solo lanzo un suspiro al aire.

Pasaron un buen rato callados el mirándola a ella y ella dándole la espalda cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Oz- llamo ella suavemente aun sin mirarlo.

Si Alice?- respondió el mirándola.

Ella odiaba admitirlo pero en realidad ya no lo soportaba, aun con la ropa y una cobija le molestaba –tengo frio- susurro en un tono casi inaudible.

Qué?- fue lo que respondió su sirviente.

Tengo frio- volvió a susurrar ella.

Alice no te escucho- dijo el mirándola con un poco de curiosidad por lo que ella intentaba decir.

Maldición! Estas sordo o qué? Te estoy diciendo que tengo frio!- grito la chain ya mucho más molesta volteando el rostro y mirándolo con gran ira.

Perdón, perdón pero si tienes frio ven acá…- dijo el rubio llamando a su chain.

No seas insolente tu eres mi sirviente ven tu aquí!- le grito la morena volteando su rostro y cruzándose de brazos.

Alice yo estoy más cerca del fuego aquí habrá más calor!- reprocho el rubio a los reclamos de su ama.

Ya que- se resigno la pelinegra tomo su manta y se acerco al lugar donde estaba OZ.

Este le abrió un espacio con él en su pequeño sillón, la chica solo se sentó yo se envolvió en su manta –mejor?- pregunto el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa.

La chica solo se limito a voltear su cara en dirección contraria a él y así volvieron a pasar un buen rato solo que él se limitaba a ver el fuego y la hora en un reloj que había en una mesa al lado de ellos y ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos sin dirigirle una mirada.

Luego de pasar un buen rato sin dirigirse una mirada la morena le vuelve a llamar –Oz- dijo esta mientras que el rubio volteaba a verla.

Si?- dijo el mirando a la chica que se negaba a mirarlo.

Todavía… tengo frio- dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

El chico no respondió.

*solo quizá si…* pensaba en lo que iba a hacer en ese momento.

Oye! No me ignores sirviente estúpido!- grito la morena sin verlo.

Lo siento- susurro directamente en el oído de la chain haciendo que a esta se le erizara la piel dando un pequeño saltito que no paso desapercibido por él.

De repente Alice sintió como era despojada de aquella cobija que casi no cumplía con su trabajo y luego sintió como un calor bastante confortable se impregnaba en su costado izquierdo y más adelante sintió como ese mismo calor recorría con delicadeza su costado derecho y luego sintió como la manta volvía a su lugar.

Alice volteo su rostro para encontrarse con un Oz que la abrazaba fuertemente contra él y la miraba con ternura, la chica sintió como la sangre corría fuertemente por su rostro causando un fuerte sonrojo en el –aun tienes frio?- dijo el mirando como la chica no se oponía a aquel contacto entre ambos después de todo el esperaba que ella lo pateara o lo golpeara y le dijera algo como "eres mi sirviente debes de tener más respeto por tu ama" pero no la chica solo estaba allí mirándolo con un fuerte sonrojo.

Alice pov:

Allí estaba el abrazándome de esa manera… como se atrevía a hacer eso? –aun tienes frio?- fue la pregunta que me hizo… la verdad no sabía si responder o golpearle y recordarle que me debe respeto por ser su ama.

Pero la verdad en el fondo sabia, que lo que quería… -Alice?- hizo presión el… que era esa sensación? El calor que con esa manta no obtuve… en ese momento me sentía más que cálida.

Pero muy en el fondo algo me decía que respondiera esa pregunta con un –si- dije bajando la mirada mientras sentía que mi rostro se encendía en llamas.

Oz pov:

Me sentía un poco angustiado, seria que le había molestado? Ya hace un tiempo que le había preguntado si todavía tenía frio y ella no daba siquiera señal de vida –Alice?- hice presión en busca de una respuesta empezaba a preocuparme que se hubiera enfadado conmigo por aquel gesto.

Seguía mirándome con esos hermosos ojos que ella poseía estaba muy roja quizá apenada quizá solo rabia la que fuera la hacía ver hermosa y es que esos ojos me desarmaban me hacían vulnerable intentaba no desespérame y mantener mi cordura mientras ella me daba su respuesta pero la verdad es que ya no soportaba esta presión estaba desesperándome pero cuando vi como bajaba la vista me prepare para caer en lo más profundo del abismo con una guadaña clavada en mi garganta –si- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa respuesta, no me lo esperaba entonces me decidí a arriesgar aun mas.

Tome su barbilla delicadamente con mis dedos deleitándome con el tacto de su suave piel, luego deslice mi mano directamente hasta su mejilla sonrojada y entonces ella me miro… estaba tan roja como un tomate entonces no pude evitar ver aquellos labios levemente abiertos, tan hermosos y delicados, me quede anonado mirando sus hermosos y puros labios que cada vez me tentaban mas –Oz?- por fin movió aquella obra de arte para pronunciar mi nombre.

Alice pov:

Cuando el acaricio mi mejilla no pude evitar mirarlo él estaba perdido en alguna parte del universo sumido en sus pensamientos –Oz?- intente llamar su atención a lo que este solo se empezó a acercar más a mí.

Se acercaba cada vez mas –Alice- pronuncio mi nombre de repente, una parte de mi quería golpearlo y castigarlo por su insolencia, pero otra parte de mí solo me decía que me dejara llevar.

Oz pov:

Luego de salir de mi estado de idiotez instintivamente empecé a acercarme a ella poco a poco –Alice- pronuncie su nombre, ya lo había decidido y ya no había vuelta atrás entonces fue cuando.

Fin del Oz pov:

Alice- pronuncio él a pocos centímetros de ella pasaron unos segundos mirándose así directamente a los ojos el uno al otro hasta que de repente paso, termino con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos uniendo sus labios en un tierno y delicado roce que de repente se torno en un beso más profundo y apasionado mientras el empezaba a mover sus labios rítmicamente.

Oz pov:

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo… enserio la estaba besando, pude sentir que llegaba al cielo, era algo dulce pero a la vez amargo… nuestros alientos mesclados… nuestros cuerpos juntos dándose calor… conocí el cielo por unos minutos, y de repente lo sentí un leve sabor que me hizo recordar el día en que la conocí.

Alice pov:

De repente en un torpe intento por corresponderle accidentalmente mordí su labio inferior. Creí haberlo estropeado pero el solo me abrazo con más fuerza profundizando mas el beso… tenía que admitirlo… me estaba gustando.

Fin del Alice pov.

De repente ella empezó a mover sus labios de manera torpe e inexperta tratando de corresponderle al chico hasta que de repente él se separo de ella rompiendo el beso pero sin dejar de abrazarla *no!* grito ella mentalmente mientras el miraba su sonrojado rostro –y ahora tienes frio?- pregunto él mientras ella le lanzaba una sonrisa tímida.

"solo un poco"- le susurro ella al oído mientras que esta vez era ella la que se lanzaba sobre el y lo besaba.

Alice pov:

"desde entonces, aunque callera a las profundidades del abismo… nunca volví a sentir frio"

Fin.


End file.
